bomb_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kidnapping Part 2
Plot Joseph, Trinity, and Robert are watching the news. As there new president (the ODB) walks up on stage. He starts to talk about that how he 3 months ago took over the U.S. After the brief history moment he starts to talk about how people are disobeying his laws. He then says i installed these six simple rules. First every day you must raise a flag with my honor in it. Second you must bow down to me at least once a day. Thirdly you must not have a job unless you have a bacherlors degree. Finally you must only eat one meal a day except on sunday's you must eat nothing. If you disobey a law you shall be kidnapped and die or die instantly. I the ODB shall now add a new law sayingly that anyone who is in hide out and disobeying these laws they shall not be kinnapped nor executed but i shall bomb your town. Joseph, Trinity, and Robert did not won't there town to be bombed because it turned out they are in hideout. What will we do says Trinity. I dont't know says Joseph. It is too late to come out because if we did they would bomb us. Guys calm down says Robert. Remember our town has a secret police force he says. Oh yeah i remember that says Trinity. So Robert then calls the secret police force and they rescue them. While they come out they see smoke and fire everywhere. Trinity nearly faints and says what happenned. One of the secret police says that the ODB has been secretly bombing us trying to kill you. How long has this been happening about two months. Sadly there once beautiful town has been destroyed. While the beautiful use to be striving town's population was 2,534 the new population was 823. So we caused this said Robert. Well not quite. Well what i don't understand is why does the ODB want to kill us. One the secret police speak up and says well this guy i have no idea about three years ago made a prophecy to the ODB. He said you will one day rule this nation but you will meet your down fall. How says the ODB. These four kids known as Joseph, Trinty, Robert, and an unknown child will stop you. Your task is simple all you have to do is kill just one of them. So who do i need to kill. Well that doesn't matter but you do need to eliminate the leader. Who's that. I don't know but what i do know is that you will be in detention with three of them and you will know. So why do i have a better chance of not having a down fall by killing the leader. He will know what is going on. He will understand. So is that the prophecy asks Joseph. YOU MEAN ALL THIS TIME HE WAS AFTER ME YELLED ROBERT. Look Robert says Joseph we will protect you. Yeah says Trinity. Well who do you think the unknown person is. Idk sair Joseph. Me niether says Trinity. Guys i have a plan says Robert. Ok so the ODB kidnaps you if you disobey his laws right. So if we disobey a law we can get kidnapped and be taken to his lair where we will die. So does anybody know how he kills the people says Robert. A secret police replies well i've heard he puts people on a metal bed and goes down the row killing people. Ok how does he hold them down says Joseph. With metal straps. Hey i know says Trinity you can use your laser pen to escape. Oh yeah says Joseph. So after I escape i'll free you guys. Does any of you secret police knows what the room looks like. Well it actully has a swinging door. Good says Joseph. Come on guys well figure out the rest. So the three go to robert's house. Everyone in the nation has a timer of when you are suppose to bow down. There are camera's just about everywhere in town except for the three's hiding place. So when it is time for them to bow they don't and withen a minute they are kidnapped. The kidnappers taze them and puts them on the bed. When the plan comes into place Joseph takes out his lazer and zaps the metal but it doesn't break. What the. this lazer is suppose to destroy all known metals. Not necessarily says a voice that they have never heard before. A guy with glasses walks in. Who are you says Joseph. Oh thats you Eugene says a girl on a bed. When Joseph looked down at her he thought that was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. What's your name said Joseph. My name is Sophia she said. Well my name is yes i know said the girl as she interupeted him. I know all of your names. Huh says robert. Well the girl your name is Trinity. The guy with the glasses his name is Joseph. You with the Ginger hair your name is Robert. How do you know that says Trinity. Well you see i am the lost member. You are says Joseph. Yep says Sophia. Now that the ODB has captured us we will now all die and he will rule this country for as long as he shall live. Well we could've escaped but there is something wrong with my lazer what is this stuff. Eugene speaks up and says oh i know what it is. Wait hold up before you tell us who are you asks Robert. I am the ODB's smart assistant. Oh ok says Robert continue. Well you see i heard your plan. Huh says Joseph. I know it all says Eugene. You see these straps used to be metal but not any more. Well what are they asks Trinity. Well i took actual radiation and hardened it into a metal. Ok so why isn't the radiation harming us asks Sophia. Well i hooked it up to a machine where all i have to do is press this button and it releases. So as you can see a lazer can't break it. Eugene then pressed the button and radiation came out. He then walked off and said you will be dead within a hour. After that Joseph had an idea. He decided to take off his shoe scoot it up to him and throw it at the button. Luckly the straps was above the elbow giving Joseph enough power to throw the shoe and it hit the button. Luckly the button was against the wall. The radiation the turned off. Good said Trinity but how do we get out. Wait says Robert. I see a button on my side that says release. So robert took off his shoe too and did the same thing. He accidently hit a fire alarm. What the. Who puts a fire alarm right there. Who knows says Sophia. Thats when they heard running foot steps. Then Joseph who was closest to the door saw Eugene, a girl, and the ODB coming down the hall way. So Robert took off his other shoe and hit the release button. Right when they got out of bed the ODB, the girl, and Eugene walked in with bazooka's. Kill them ODBT. I will she says. She launches a bazooka but the gang moves out of the way. It puts a hole in the wall then the gang goes over to it almost jumps out the window but realized they were in a skyscraper. Robert heard a helicopter flying by and decicded to distract the ODB and his gang. He says wait before you kill us who is the girl. My wife says the ODB. Ok so why is she called the ODBT. it stands for ODbomberette. Oh ok now says Robert and pushes the gang out the window. They land on top of a army helicopter but has to stay low because of the propellers. Sophia notices a ladder and she climbs down it. She then sees a door but is locked. She asks if Joseph would come and help. He climbs down the ladder and uses his lazer to take off the lock. he then pushes the door open and the gang climbs inside and they shut the door. Whose helicopter is this asks Sophia. Thats when Trinity notices crates that says property of the ODB. Wait why is the ODB using army helicopters to transport things. Joseph says the ODB used ships but if the army sank one the explosion would be big and it also pollutes the water. So wait the we are in war with ODB. Yeah says Robert haven't you been watching the news. No i can't. Why says Trinity. My dad nor my mom doesn't have a job so we are poor. Well if you live with us you will have tv says Robert. How she says. Well i have a bachelor's degree says Joseph. Oh yeah that makes since. Then suddenly they hear shooting outside and look out a window. They see the army shooting at us. Why are they shooting at us says Robert. They are not going for us they are going for the helicopter says Trinity. Well guys what are you waiting for says Joseph. Help me push all these crates out the door so it doesn't explode. They soon all start removing crates. Sophia pushes the last crate out but when the does there happens to be a rope on the crate. So when she pushed it her foot got caught and started falling out the window. she caught on to the bar. She then started crying for help. So the three came over and when they got there she had let go but Joseph had caught her in time and held on to her hand. Joseph told Sophia to take off her shoe so the rope will come loose. She did and Joseph, Robert, and Trinity pulled her up. Thank you for saving my life she said. Especially you Joseph. She then gave him a hug and Joseph did too. Then they heard a loud boom and the helicopter went out of control. Robert looked out the window and saw the ODB and his gang in a helicopter shooting at them. They also noticed that the army helicopter was gone. Oh no we are going down says Trinity. No we aren't says Joseph and takes out his lazer and shoots at the pilot's door. After it the door is down they all rush inside. Trinity knew what he is doing. The pilot's look at them and pull out a gun but Robert knocks them out. Joseph and Trinity logically explained how to fly a helicopter. During the explamation Robert says why don't we just use these parachutes. Well thats a better idea says Joseph. Lets do it says Trinity. They all jumped out of the helicopter and land in Washington D.C. They seemed to have lost the ODB and his gang. Great said Robert how do we get home. Trinity says don't you know we have a car that we built can fly to here on it's on with voice activation. Oh yeah says Robert. Robert texts his dad to go to there car and tell it to fly to Washington D.C. Withen a few minutes the car arrives and the 4 go home and avise a new plan. Characters ODBT- the ODB's wife. Eugene- the ODB's really smart assistant. Sophia- the lost member.